


A Favorite Pastime

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting, crossposted from tumblr, razzashaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Barry's taking his favorite...er, pastime, to the next level. Much to the surprise of himself and Vernon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains masturbation, pee desperation and omorashi/wetting. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! First time writing for this pairing! ∩(︶▽︶)∩ (also, sorry for wonky formatting, this was written on my phone D:)

“See ya’ later, Barry!”

“See ya, Vernon!” Barry replied, waving to the other man as he walked out of the office with his bicycle, his helmet snug against his head.

The closing door confirmed Barry was now the only one in the office. Barry moved away from his desk before leaning back in his office chair, moving his hand in between his legs. He moaned as he teased his cock through his jeans. His other hand reached down to press into his bladder, applying more pressure as he touched himself.

There was a secret…past time Barry enjoyed. A past time he’d only indulged in at home behind his bedroom door. A past time that usually ended with wet and cum stained jeans. It was just something about holding it in and flooding his jeans that made Barry cum faster than he even had in his life, with or without a partner.

Today happened to be the day Barry decided to take his past time to the next level, wetting himself in public. Well, semi public. He drank nearly half his own weight in soda and water since 9 in the morning, excusing himself to the bathroom to hold himself from leaking, even recording 3 episodes with Ross while still holding it in. It all came down to the moment the last of them left, leaving him alone to freely indulge himself and clean it up.

Barry spread his legs, groaning as he leaked. The small spot of piss noticeable under the lights of the office. He teased his cock more, reminding himself not to get too aroused or else he’ll have to wait even longer to piss himself. The heel of his hand pushed more pressure on his bladder, his hips rutting against his other hand around his cock.

“Oh god,” Barry whimpered to himself as he held on to the edge of his desk. His other hand still pushing down on his bladder, throbbing under his touch. With one final whimper, Barry leaned back in his seat and looked down.

He moaned as he finally allowed himself to go. His jeans darkened, quickly moving down his legs. His cock and balls being surrounded by the wet warmth. The harsh hissing and pattering of piss mixed with his moans were the only noises in the office. Barry rutted in his seat, more and more spilling out of him. His hand reached down to touch the still growing wet patch on his jeans. The piss continued, eventually reaching his ass and the seat. With a groan, Barry sat back farther in his seat, trying to savor the pleasure.

Nearly two minutes later, his stream finally died down. At his feet was a sizable puddle. His hand still gripping his desk. With a shaky moan, Barry unzipped his pants to pull his throbbing cock out. The heavy member twitching in his hand as he jerked himself, his hand moving quickly.

What if someone were to come back and see him in this state, wet pants and his own cum all over himself? The mental image came into his mind. He would be standing in front of everyone at the office, all of them watching as he would piss himself. Out of everyone, Barry imagined Vernon. Vernon pointing his finger at his wet jeans, laughing that cute laugh Barry found attractive, Vernon mocking him mercilessly.

Barry jerked himself faster, so close to his climax, his wet jeans and underwear still warm.

With a final groan, Barry came, his cum shooting onto his stomach. His toes curling in his shoes. He bit down on his bottom lip, shivering as his cum slid down his shaft. He leaned back, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm, indulging himself in the pleasure he felt, and dread at the huge cleanup he has to deal with now.

“Holy fuck,” whispered someone, their voice shaky.

Barry sat back up, his wet jeans, the cum on his stomach, the large puddle, and his softening cock on display. Still recovering from his orgasm, Barry looked up lazily.

There stood Vernon in his helmet. His breathing shallow and uneven, his blush stood out from his pale cheeks. His brown eyes dilated, blown with lust. Why was he back? Did he forget something?

None of that mattered to Barry. Judging by the hard on he was sporting, Barry guessed Vernon liked what he saw.


End file.
